Farwil Indarys
|Base ID = }} Farwil Indarys is a Dunmer warrior and the son of the Count of Cheydinhal. He was the leader of the Knights of the Thorn and believed his knights were capable of anything; therefore, when an Oblivion Gate opened up outside Cheydinhal, he and his knights rushed in to close it with heavy losses. Interactions The Wayward Knight Head through the west gates of Cheydinhal to help Indarys and the Knights of the Thorn close the Oblivion gate. He is found alive with one other knight in the Oblivion gate, and a choice must be made to save him or let him be killed. If the choice is made to save him and make sure he survives the quest, he will award the Hero the Knights of the Thorn Medallion as well as the choice of taking the leveled Staff of Indarys or the Thornblade. Dialogue The Wayward Knight "It's about time someone got here. What took you so long?" :Knights of the Thorn "We are Knights sworn to uphold the laws of Cheydinhal. We fear no being, and we strike fast and true as lightning. Many wish to join our ranks, as we are of the highest echelon. Only a select few may join the finest force ever to grace the lands of Cyrodiil. Until now, we numbered only seven, but attacked like a regiment. Our enemies quake at our approach, and falter at our charge. Huzzah!" :Oblivion Gate "I set out with the rest of the Knights to dispatch this blemish on the face of our fine world. When we arrived, we were overwhelmed. I myself was able to kill perhaps two score of them, but they just kept coming. Only Bremman and I remain alive. However, with you here now, we can take the sigil stone from that citadel and complete our quest for the good of all Cheydinhal! Huzzah!" ::Let's get you out of here. "Are you mad? A Knight of the Thorn never returns home until the mission is done. It's our way. Now, in my father's name as Count Indarys of Cheydinhal, I order you to lead me to that sigil stone! I suggest we use the Reman Sweep Formation. You'll assault and we'll guard the rear flank. Onward and upward! Huzzah!" :::Oblivion Gate "The sigil stone for this Oblivion Gate is the key. As soon as we have it, we shall rid Cheydinhal of its existence." "The path is yours; lead on." (If approached again) "Lead on... to victory for the Knights of the Thorn! Oh, and you too of course." (After closing the Gate) "We made it!... errr, I mean... victory is ours once again! Huzzah! You've done well. I wouldn't have expected such bravery from someone who isn't a Knight of the Thorn. Now that this battle between good and evil has been won, and the day is ours, you should go speak with my father. He will reward you greatly for escorting me home and closing the Oblivion Gate. Since you have led us to victory, I am hereby giving you the honorary title of a Knight of the Thorn. Your name shall be revered and your deeds placed into song to be performed by the greatest bards for generations to come. Congratulations!" :Knights of the Thorn "As a knight of the Thorn, you are now expected to carry this symbol of your knighthood. Carry it proudly and wear it well." :Oblivion Gate "No more will the gate threaten the good people of Cheydinhal. The Knights of the Thorn have triumphed once more!" "Make sure to address the Count properly." (After completion of the quest) "I'm pleased that a Knight of the Thorn has received such a worthy gift. Even if you're just an honorary knight." :Knights of the Thorn "There are no quests for you right now, sir knight. Don't fret, though. The Knights will rise to the occasion once again! Huzzah!" "Goodbye, Knight. Remember to carry our symbol proudly as a beacon of hope for all Cyrodiil!" Quotes *''"Wait... I have much to tell you!"'' ― If left in dialogue prior to hearing his story *''"Whoa ho! This is gonna be good!"'' ― If the Hero attacks Bremman *''"Heh. It's been too long since I've seen a good brawl."'' ― If the Hero attacks Bremman Appearances * ** de:Farwil Indarys es:Farwil Indarys ru:Фарвил Индарис fr:Farwil Indarys Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Characters Category:Knights of the Thorn